Samchel
by forgetmenotflowers
Summary: Rachel decides she should have a new start, with the help of the her best friend Kurt she finally has the school life she's always wanted.What happened when a familiar face shows up? Rated T just incase. All characters belong to FOX
1. Chapter 1

**I am a giant fan of the Samachel pairing so here's my story of what happens after they get their hearts broken by no other then Quinn and Finn! Please review!**

Her dark eyes flew open, change...that's what she needed...change. She looked at her clock, it read 5am Monday morning and no it isn't abnormal that she wakes up at 5am on a Monday morning either! She sighed heavily and looked at the smiling picture of her and Finn. Her eyes darkened with emotions, she stalked over to the picture and roughly picked it up. She stormed over the window, threw it out and heard a giant smash. She smirked today wasn't going to be a normal day this was going to be her day. She picked up her phone and dialed in the number.

"Hi bud, could you come over today at 8...I need to ask you a favor" she said and smiled brightly. She skipped over to her wardrobe; she looked at her animal patterned clothes and ripped them out. She walked into her bathroom and got a bin bag, she shoved them all in. she smirked at her reflection and knew the girl in the mirror was going to change; the girl was going to be confident but not a loud mouth. She was going to be in control but not bossy; she will be determined but not physco. She heard her phone vibrate and answered it.

"Diva you better tell me what's going on now" Kurt's voice gracefully shouted down the phone.

"I want-no stretch that I need a makeover. A new wardrobe and everything" she replied. Kurt squealed and Rachel giggled. Kurt was her officially gay best friend in the whole world!

"I'll my make up kit and come straight over and we'll go to the shops after school..." His voice trailed off and she heard someone shouting in the background. "I am on the phone Hudson" she heard another shout "Berry I've got to go be there in about half hour" He said and hung up. She dropped her phone on her bed and picked up the old pizza box on her desk. She pulled out a slice and nibbled on it. She heard the door and she ran downstairs. She opened the door to see a gleaming Kurt; he looked her up and down then squealed.

"I CAN NOT WAIT" Kurt squealed, he pushed past her and dragged her upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I've updated since I decided I had nothing good today except watch Pokemon...Yes I do watch that ;-) Please review on chapter...will Rachel get on the squad? **

He stared intensely at her; he pulled out his phone and smiled. He looked back at her.

"We have plenty of time for a FULL make over!" He examined her one more time "I am going to give you the rock chick look no one will forget, no one will mess with the hotness of Berry" He smirked.

He handed her a pair of Denim shorts, Ripped tights, a tight white T-shirt, Red neck scarf, red converses after she put them on, he curled her hair lightly so it had little waves flowing freely down her back. She smiled; then he applied black eyeliner and stared at her reflection. He dragged her downstairs and took some photos. She jumped in his car and they drove to school. They both walked in school, she heard wolf whistles and then smiled. She saw Finn talking to his team mates, light clashed with dark and she proudly walked past them. She saw Sam looking at her, he looked shocked, and so to her surprise he smiled and waved. She gave him a shy smile and waved back. She stopped at her lockers and felt someone's presences.

"Noah, what can I do for you?" she asked. She closed her locker and looked at him.

"I was think two hot Jews could hook up sometime" He said winking. She rolled her eyes.

"No" she said simply.

"Well it was worth the try" He said and walked off. She smiled and shook her head. She walked towards her first lesson which is Spanish. She could speak fluent Spanish and it wasn't hard! She dragged herself to the seat and sat herself down. She read her lyrics book and wrote all the notes down. She felt warmth next to her and saw Samuel.

"Hello Samuel is there anything you need?" she asked confused.

"No I just wanted to say you look good" she smiled shyly DAMMIT get over it Rachel.

"So...how are you- I mean with the whole Quinn and Finn scenario" she asked.

"I'm fine" He muttered. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hola la clase de hoy vamos a asociarnos con la persona a tu lado para que pueda ayudar entre sí para la próxima prueba Hello class today we will be partnering up with the person next to you so you can help each other for the upcoming text" Mr. schue said. She looked at Sam and gave him a bright smile.

"Yo me imagino y se le emparejamiento a Samuel I guess me and you will be pairing up Samuel" He smirked at her.

"Bueno, yo soy un tipo con suerte de trabajar con usted Well I'm a lucky guy to be working with you" she blushed and smiled at him. The bell rung signaling it was break time. She quickly ran out of the room and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rach" she knew that voice from anywhere.

"Finn you don't have the privilege to call me that anymore" she said angrily.

"Rach-"

"YOU DO NOT GET TO CALL ME THAT FINN HUDSON!" she shouted. She stormed off and went to her next class. She sat down in my history class tapping her fingers impatiently. Brittany sat next to her and gave her a five star smile.

"Hi Ray-Ray" she smiled at the cute nick name she made up for her.

"Hi Britt" she replied.

"So I was wondering if you would join the cheering team" She asked, she gave her a puppy stare.

"I-I'm not sure, Britt" she replied again.

"Please, it's boring there without you"

"Yeah Man-hands" she turned around and saw Santana.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because we need you man-hands, I've seen you dancing and...Well we need you" Santana answered.

"I will on one condition" Santana rolled her eyes "You don't mock me" Rachel asked, they both nodded their heads "sure" she answered smiling. Santana actually gave her a genuine smile and she smiled back.

"Thanks M-Rach" She said. The lesson was finally over and she was dragged to Sue by Britt and San.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapters I've just been busy with studying etc. Next chapter you will find who the familiar face is MWUHAHAHAHAHA ^^**

They all walked in to Sue's office, Sue spun around on her chair and stared at the three.

"Hello R, well as you can see B and S have brought you to cheerleading. I heard you are flexible, you have spunk and you have the voice so your now officially a cheerleader. B and S take R to get her outfit before I ruin you" She dismissed them. She looked up and saw the girls glowing with excitement. She put on her cheerios outfit on and tied her hair in a hair ponytail. She checked herself once over; the dress hugged her curves in all the right places and finished mid thigh. She walked out and San whistled.

"You look hot" She said. She smiled shyly "let's get to glee" they all walked into glee. She nervously walked in and immediately everyone looked at her.

Mercedes looked happy and shocked.

Kurt looked smug.

Finn looked confused...peesh idiot.

Quinn looked envious.

Artie looked happy.

Tina looked cheerful.

Noah looked like Megan Fox walked through the door.

Mike looked cheerful like Tina.

Lauren looked bored. She heard some wolf whistles; she blushed and sat down next to Samuel.

"Hello Samuel-" she said.

"Call me Sam, Rach" she blushed.

"O-okay"

"By the way you look beautiful Rach" He whispered in her ear. She was sure she looked like a tomato by now. She felt a hand on her shoulder

"He gets to call you Rach but I don't" Finn said, she rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone Finn it is none of your business" she replied, both Sam and Finn glared at each other before Finn left.

"He's a douche bag what did you see in him?" He asked.

"What did you see in Quinn?" she questioned back.

"Touché" He said raising an eyebrow. She giggled and punched his arm then Mr. Schue then came in.

"Hello guys, today we will be doing duets but first let me welcome your teaching assistant for glee" He welcomed, a familiar brunette walked in with a show face smiled. Everyone froze. She was shock

"Rach" He looked at her, she stared at him "looking beautiful as ever


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy chapter, plus can't wait to write the prom chapter ^^ Please review **

"Jesse" His name slipped of her tongue. She stood up and ran out, she heard footsteps after her. She sat down and burst out crying. Why does HE have to come back now? Why? Her life was going perfectly fine, she was on the cheerios, she had no more slushy baths, she had new friends, and she liked a certain someone!

She heard fait footsteps getting louder, she felt warm arms around her and she felt a shock go through her body. The scent of aftershave filled the air, she heard the glee club members shouting and screaming "He came back, he actually came back, after all that he did" she whispered, she looked up at two concerned blue eyes. He licked his lips, probably a nervous habit of his; he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and hugged her again.

"I-It'll be fine... I would never let him hurt you know Rach" she smiled at the blond. She hugged him back and smelt the scent of aftershave. She felt him nuzzle the crook of her neck "How about I drive you home?" He asked...WAIT is Samuel Evans asking HER to CUT class!

"Isn't that truancy?" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Don't worry I'll make up an excuse" He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car, and then she realized how cold it was with this cheerios outfit on. She shivered and felt a blanket cover her. She smelt the scent of aftershave and realized she was wearing Sam's letterman jacket.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yeah...You look cute in it" He said simply. She giggled nervously; she went into her house and fell to sleep listening to Spring Awakening the guilty ones...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I might update this weekend so please review ^^**

She woke up and slipped into her cheerios uniform and ran outside. She saw a familiar land rover and furrowed her brows.

"Rach" she turned around and saw Jesse casually leaning on the wall behind her "Wanna ride to school?"

"Jesse I'm going to be mature about this and since you are my teacher I have no reason why I should not be civil about this, so yes I would like to go to school with you but you owe me an explanation" she replied not wanting to argue. She sat down and the familiar scent filled her senses. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She saw the school final come to view she was about to leave when someone stopped her.

"You look absolutely beautiful in your cheerleading outfit but it would look better on the floor" she blushed

"Jesse St James please do not talk to me in that manner again" She walked inside school suddenly then she was smashed into the lockers. Everyone heads turned to them and they watched. Karofsky stared at her hungrily and he had an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you want David?" she asked in a calm tone.

"A kiss loser" He answered

"Well you will not defiantly be getting one it you talk to me like that" she challenged then an angelic voice joined in.

"GET OFF HER KAROFSKY!" they both turned their heads and surprisingly it was Sam, he walked towards them and stood confidently.

"What you gonna do Trout mouth?" He commented.

"At least he's probably a better kisser then you" she intervened.

"SHUT IT BERRY" He spat venomously at her.

"DON'T SHOUT AT HER YOU ASS" Sam shouted. Before she knew it she was on the ground and Sam was on top of David. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, please stop" she hated the fact she sounded like a scared child. He panted and looked at her, his expression softened and he stood up. He looked her up and down, and then gently tugged her hand to the toilets. She sat down; she felt her eyes water but ignored it and he looked at her. He bent down to her level and stared into her eyes, she stared at his alluring blue eyes and she was hypnotized.

"You okay?" He asked, she nodded and smiled. He smiled cutely back and gave her his jacket "there" she shyly looked down and smiled "You look perfect" she smiled at him, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything" she looked at him.

"No probs Rach" He gave her his famous smile. She couldn't help but smile back, his smile was contagious. He stood up and held his hand out to her, she gladly took it "At least now Karofsky will back off" she looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Why?" She asked.

"Number one I beat him up" He smiled proudly "Number two you're wearing my jacket no footballers are allowed to touch you now" His smile got larger. She giggled and took his hand; they walked down the corridors in silence "Rach I was kinda wondering..." He scratched the back of his next nervously "if you would wanna go out and...Well watch Avatar with me tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Sure it sounds awesome!" She said, he grinned like an idiot, he was sure he was but it didn't matter he was watching a movie with Rachel Freaking Berry!

**So in a few chapters I'll be writing for the prom, so I would like to ask... who should Rachel go to prom with Jesse or Sam? But remember this is a SAMACHEL story ^^ can't wait for you to decide ;-)**


	6. NOTICE

**Hi everyone as you know I'm going to do the prom chapter soon, maybe in three chapters I'm not so sure. Should she choose Jesse or Sam (either way it's going to end up Samachel) **  
>Vote <strong>

**A) Sam**

**B) Jesse **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I quickly finished off this chapter, and as always I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

Rachel walked into Glee with a giant smile on her face that day; she sat down and looked around. Everyone started to sit down and Sam sat down next to her. She tried to focus on the lesson ahead, but honestly she couldn't she just felt so energetic, she hasn't felt like this since- well she's never felt like this before.

"So before we get started would anyone like to start us off?" Everyone turned and looked at Rachel, but surprisingly she didn't reply. Sam nervously put his hand up and everyone even Mr. Schue looked shocked "C-come up Sam" He said while sitting down on a chair.

"I wanted to sing this to a very special person, even though they might not feel the same way I need them to know" He pulled out his guitar.

"**I don't know but I think I maybe  
>Fallin' for you dropping so quickly<br>maybe I should keep this to myself  
>Waiting 'til I Know you better<strong>

**I am trying not to tell you  
>But I want to I'm scared of what you'll say<br>so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>but I'm tired of holding this inside my head<strong>

**I've been spending all my time Just thinking about ya **

**I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I'm fallin' for you<strong>

**As I'm standing here and you hold my hand  
>Pull me towards you And we start to dance<br>All around us I see nobody  
>Here in silence It's just you and me<strong>

**I'm trying not to tell you  
>But I want to I'm scared of what you'll say<br>so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>but I'm tired of holding this inside my head<strong>

**I've been spending all my time Just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you**

**Oh I just can't take it my heart is racing  
>the emotions keep spinning out<strong>

**I've been spending all my time Just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you I can't stop thinking about it  
>I want you all around me And now I just can't hide it<br>I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)**

**I'm fallin' for you**

**Ooohhh Oh no no Oooooohhh  
>Oh I'm fallin' for you<strong>"He stopped playing the guitar and gave Rachel a giant smile. Both Jesse and Finn looked uncomfortable. Everyone was cheering and whistling, you would have thought that it would affect Quinn well it didn't. At all.

"Well done that was very good Sam" Mr. Schue said. Sam sat down and gave Rachel a smile which resulted in her blushing.

"Nìltsan hasey sìltsan tìrol ìlä fya" Well done good song by the way. Sam looked at Rachel shocked for a second then broke out into a childish smile. The bell rung and everyone ran out of the room. All that was left was Sam and Rachel "I need to visit my locker for a second" Sam nodded; they walked when suddenly Rachel felt a warm, rough hand locked to hers. She looked down and saw that Sam was holding her hand. She blushed then looked away, while Sam's cheeks were tinged with pink. She put her books into her locked then got her homework out. They walked out to the car park and saw Jesse leaning against his car, he waved at her.

"Rach wanna ride?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm going to Sam's house tonight" She replied and literally his face dropped.

"Oh alright then" He got into his car and drove away. She smiled at Sam and got in to the car...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such a short chapter even though it's their 'date' but I can promise the other chapters will be longer defiantly **

They both sat down in Sam's house, she has to admit his room was pretty impressive; it was filled with Avatar posters, comic books, and football stuff. She smiled somehow his room felt very welcoming. She sat on his bed, he popped the DVD in and the film started. They both sat on his bed, they both looked very nervous and edged closer and closer, little by little until both their shoulders touched, they blushed but didn't bother to move. Rachel felt her heart race in her chest and Sam's face was red like a tomato.

Halfway through the movie Rachel looked at Sam, she felt her heart melt as she saw the intense stare he was giving the TV. She giggled and Sam broke out of his gaze.

"W-What's so funny?" He asked startled.

"You just look so cute when you watch Avatar" Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. She covered her mouth and looked away. Sam was smiling like a child again and he blushed. Come on who wouldn't, he just got called cute by the prettiest girl alive in his eyes "I need to use your toilet" Rachel quickly rushed out of the room and into the bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror and straightened herself up and walked back into the bedroom. Sam was still watching Avatar, she sat close to him. She felt his strong arm wrap around her waist almost pulling her on his lap. She blushed and Sam didn't know what he was doing, it was almost like an instinct. He knew this sounded stupid but it was almost like she was made for him, she didn't judge him for what he likes or dislikes, she didn't judge him by his reputation and he realised how perfectly she fitted in his arms like two jigsaw pieces. He looked down, she looked up and gave him her famous smile.

Then end credits came on "So I think I should go home now" She said, Sam nodded looking quite upset and walked her to his car. They had to admit it was an awkward drive home, they both still blushing around each other. Sam stopped the car then got out, then he opened Rachel's door for her and walked her to her door "Tonight was a great night...t-thank you" Sam looked like he was in deep thought before she knew it she felt warm lips on her cheek.

"I think your cute too" Sam whispered in her ear then walked back into his car and quickly drove off, leaving a very flustered and stunned Rachel. She slowly walked into her house.

"Dad, Daddy I'm home" There was silence, she shrugged and walked into the living room. She saw a pink peice of paper and picked it up.

"Rach, sorry we had to go to New York for a month to do overtime for work. You have the house to yourself, anyone is free to sleep over but NO boys. Love Dad and Daddy xx'

She sighed this was going to a long month...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, in this chapter I decided to let Sam's dorky side come out ;-) You'll see ^^**

Rachel woke up to the beautiful sound of her...phone; she groaned then saw that Kurt was calling.

"Hey Berry" Kurt's soothing voice then she smiled

"Hi Kurt" She said.

"So as you know Berry Prom is in exactly six days and you need a fabulous dress-"She laughed.

"Kurt I'm not going-"He was going to protest "besides I haven't got a date" Her voice cracked no one had asked her...No one!

"What about that Evans boy that you always talk about hmmm" He asked.

"W-Well he hasn't asked me to Prom nor will he ever, me and him are just friends and he would probably go to Prom with...Ummmm...with-"

"BERRY SHUT UP you maybe hot but you sure are dopey, he had no one Berry, NO ONE. He will ask you I promise that" She giggled "and he certainly won't asked Barbie to go with him, after all Barbie is going with Frankenteen instead isn't she? Santana will be going with Dave and Britt with be going with Artie so you ARE going shopping with me BERRY, even if I have to DRAG you there!" He hung up, boy he was stubborn and she liked that. She dragged herself out of bed UGGHHH its 7.40...WAIT 7.40 she normally gets up at 6.00. She jumped out of bed and put on Purple vest top, ripped skinny jeans, and purple heals. She quickly brushed through her hair and brushed her teeth. DAMN IT SHE BETTER NOT BE LATE FOR SCHOOL. She ran out of her house and ran to her car. She made it too school on time and ran to glee, since she could go there instead of lesson. Everyone was in there for 'extra' practice. She walked in and saw Sam staring at her. She sat down next to him, she gave him a small smile and he gave her a childish one.

"You look very nice today Miss. Berry" She giggled and punched his shoulder. He pretended to be in pain and pouted.

"Hello Glee, today we're going to get warmed up by singing our feelings, who wants to go first?" Rachel put her hand up; Mr. Schue walked to the side and took a seat.

"It's time for me to make a move  
>And I know what i gotta do<br>Coz I got everything to prove  
>I got a plan I'm sticking to<br>The word is that I'm over doubt  
>But I don't let it get me down<br>I ain't nobody's push around  
>If they could only see me now<br>There's only one thing on my mind  
>And I'm running out of time<br>I'm coming through so get out of the way  
>I am a woman on a mission, woah<br>Nothing can stop me, I'm stronger than ever  
>I wanna see this through<br>I am a woman on a mission, woah  
>Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do<br>I'm gonna lay it on the line  
>I won't give up without a fight<br>Coz I can see the finish line  
>Won't stop till I make you mine<br>To read the writing on the wall  
>I'm ready here and standing tall<br>So people think they know it all  
>So I guess I'll have to show them all<br>There's only one thing on my mind  
>And I'm running out of time<br>I'm coming through so get out of the way

I am a woman on a mission, woah  
>Nothing can stop me, I'm stronger than ever<br>I wanna see this through  
>I am a woman on a mission, woah<br>Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do  
>I am a woman on a mission, woah<br>Nothing can stop me, I'm stronger than ever  
>I wanna see this through<br>I am a woman on a mission, woah  
>Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do<br>I never give up, I never give up, I never give up  
>I'm on a mission<br>I never give up, I never give up  
>I'm gonna see this through<br>I never give up, I never give up, I never give up  
>I'm on a mission<br>Whatever it takes I will do what I gotta do" Everyone clapped and Rachel gave them a giant smile. She sat back down and Mr. Schue started talking about the last regional's they were going to do before they leave school.

" I want you all you pair up and start with a song to do with 'love'" Everyone moaned "It doesn't have to be a sappy love song it can be the love around the world, nature and well etc. So get paired up" Jesse stood up and looked around.

"Hello everyone, now as you know are doing duets but they must be suitable for audiences" He flashed them the show face smile. At the same time both of them looked at each other.

"So you wanna partner up?" Sam asked leaning on his chair, unfortunately his chair tipped backwards and he fell on the floor. Rachel looked shocked; he was embarrassed luckily no one saw him since they were working together. He lifted up his thumb signaling he was okay; she burst out laughing then helped him up.

"A-Are you o-okay?" She managed to squeeze out.

"I-I'm perfectly fine you know I'm a football player so I take this kind of stuff all the time-"

"You rambling, you must be spending too much time with me" She giggled and he chuckled.

"So you wanna partner up"? He asked.

"Well if you don't fall of your chair again I would love too" She smiled at him.

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" He asked shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Nope" She winked. The bell rung and they both had English together.

"M'lady" He said, offering his hand while winking.

"You're a dork" His face dropped "but that's what I love about you" She said his face lightened up again.

"TO ENGLISH WE GO" He first pumped the air. Everyone gave them weird stares but she just smiled brightly. She was right this was going to be a very LONG month...


	10. Chapter 10

On time she heard a knock on the door and saw Kurt with Blaine.

"Hi you two" She said pulling them both into a hug. They both chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go shopping" They said the unison then dragged her to Kurt's car and drove to the shopping center. They both walked in and looked around.

"Now Berry we have a full proof plan number one we need to see which color matches your olive complexion, number two we need to find your sizes and write them all down, number three we get the dress, number four we get shoes, number five we get make up and jewelry, number six we get dinner and coffee and number eight we have a sleepover and talk about how dreamy Sam is also if he is magnificent enough to be my best friends boyfriend" He said quickly, she and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. Kurt was amazing! He sat her down on a bench and observed her, he did three full circles before making a thinking sound "We will have to find a pink dress or a red dress; we will also have to find a dress that shows all you Berry hotness. So one that will go up to your knees to show you're gorgeous long legs" He grabbed her hand and dragged her too a giant posh shop. Rachel looked amazed at the dresses, there was so many! He grabbed her left hand and Blaine grabbed her right hand and left her alone. She tapped her foot and started humming to herself.

"Spring awakening wow Rach so predictable of you"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I have to put all these up in small parts since my computers playing up DARN! ;-) **

She turned around and saw Jesse still looking hot as ever- not that she finds him hot...man she was digging this hole deeper "mind you I know you too well" He raised an eyebrow.

"You may know me well but trust me I don't know you at all" She said in a harsh voice, she tried being civil but all he did was constantly flirt with her. She saw him flinch at her coldness.

"Awwww Rach what happened to being civil?" He asked.

"Awwww Jesse what happened to being a gentleman?" She fired back and he chuckled.

"Your type of men are always the gentlemen Rach" She looked at him "Don't worry I didn't forget one detail about you" He moved in closer.

"BERRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ST. JERK?" They turned around in shock and saw Finn

"What is this, a mother's meeting?" She muttered and smacked her head with her palm "The real question is why are you doing talking too me?" She asked.

"W-well I thought you hated Jesse-" She laughed bitterly.

"You know Finn, you don't know me at all" He looked confused "You know- no you should know I don't hate people but you're an exception Finn" She saw Jesse smirking "And I don't know what you're looking smug about your even worse, you left me with dead chicks on my face, broke my heart, deceived and lied to all of us and left without an apology all in ONE DAY" She shouted "AND YOU HAVENT GIVEN ME A EXPLAINATION TO WHY YOU DID THAT SO BOTH OF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Rach-" They both said at the same time

"YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT" She shouted, feeling tears stinging her eyes but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

"YOU TWO GET AWAY FROM MY BERRY"


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's some Kurtchel friendship!**

They all turned and saw a very annoyed Kurt, his eyes blazed "THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A GOOD DAY YOU IMBILCILES" He shouted "SERIOUSLY THE DAY RACHEL GETS BACK WITH ANY OF YOU WILL BE THE DAY I COULD PUNCH THE IGNORAMUS OUT OF YOU" He panted while Blaine patted his shoulder. The two boys left without a word.

"So let's shop!" Blaine shouted while fist pumping the air. Kurt smiled and grabbed Rachel hand.

"I found the perfect dress Rach" There she saw was a beautiful light pink dress, had no straps on it, a darker shade of pink ribbon then the dress floated out. She smiled the dress was perfect!

"K-Kurt it's wonderful, thank you"" She said hugging him.

"Anything for you Bear Bear, you deserve this after everything you been through" He whispered. Blaine smiled at his boyfriends and his best friends closest. He knows Kurt would do anything for Rachel.

"I love you Kurt you're the best gay friend any girl could have and I'm so lucky-"

"HEY save it for your wedding day, Mrs. soon to be Evans!" He giggled like a little school girl, she smiled and playfully punched his arm. They got the dress and walked to the next shop "Now Diva Evans we have to get you shoes, jewelry, make up, hair supplies, and coffee!" The boys dragged her to the next shop...


	13. Chapter 13

She fell on her bed, Jesus how long did he have her out in those shoes! She rubbed her sore feet then moaned as her phone rang. She picked it up and grinned as she heard the familiar voice.

"Hey Rach" She grinned larger.

"Hi Sam" She replied.

"So I was wondering if you would want me to walk you to school tomorrow." He asked

"Sure I would love too Sam" She heard him chuckled then someone say 'Sammy' in the background.

"S-see you tomorrow Rach" He said.

"Okay...Sammy" She giggled then she looked up and saw Kurt and Blaine with their eyebrows rose.

"Diva, who was that?" Kurt asked.

"Sammy" She whispered quietly.

"Who?" Kurt moved closer.

"Sammy" She said smiling "He wants to walk me to school tomorrow" Kurt squealed and hugged Blaine.

"WE ARE GOING TO MAKE YOU LOOK GORGEOUS" Blaine shouted.

"She's growing up to fast" Kurt pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes. Rachel rolled her eyes but giggled.

"I have cheerleading practice tomorrow so I have to wear Cheerios uniform anyway" She said.

He gasped "BERRY THERE IS A THING CALLED...MAKE-UP" He smirked. Blaine and Rachel laughed and hugged Kurt.

"I love you guys so much" She squeezed them.

"Hey save it for Sammy boy" Blaine winked she felt the blood rushed to her cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Meanwhile with Sam**

He closed the phone while goofy smile on his face, he heard giggling and turned to his mother.

"W-What you laughing at?" He asked not noticing the stupid look on his face.

"Nothing... Sammy" She burst out laughing and he blushed.

"M-Mom stop it, it's just a...nickname" He stuttered.

"So Rach is allowed to call you that but I'm not?" She question, watching her son squirm uncomfortably under her amused gaze.

"N-No it's just...umm...I...um-well...I-I need to go and...Do some ironing-yeah ironing" She watched him run upstairs. She giggled and looked at his phone; she had a sneaky face and looked through his phone. She looked at his messages and how flirty he was towards 'Rachel'. She needs to find out who this Rachel was and why she makes him this...well amusing to watch.


	15. Chapter 15

"Diva" She ignored the whisper "Diva" The voice raised she turned away from the noise "Diva!" She murmured 'go away' "DIVA" BANG she fell out of bed and yelped. She gave Kurt the 'dagger glare' and stood up.

"Move" She was not a morning person especially when she got woken up by Kurt. She pushed pass him and went inside the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and dried herself off. She put on her cheerios uniform and smiled. She plugged in her hairdryer and dried her hair. She saw Kurt looking at her and she weakly smiled, he walked towards her with straighteners and a bobble. After a lot of screaming and crying he finished her hair and smiled.

"Diva, Ken is going to regret the day he met you" He smirked.

"W-What?" She squeaked out.

"He's going to hurt himself" his smirk grew bigger.

"WHAT" She shouted.

"Falling for you" He smirked evilly. He started to do her make-up. She looked in her reflection and she did look quite hot. She smiled and hugged both of the boys and made them pancakes with syrup. They ate in silence, and then she was saved by the door. She walked over to the door, composed herself then answered it.

"Hi how are...whoa" He looked her up and down then smiled, he blue eyes shimmered "You look-well what I mean to say is- whoa Nga nìn som" He smiled cutely; he offered her his arm and smirked "M'lady" He winked and she giggled, shouted goodbye again and they started to walk, she looked around and saw that the sun was bright and gleaming. They stopped so Sam do up his shoe lace. They carried on walking and then they final realized they were intertwining their fingers together. He flashed his signature smile "Nga hì'I Tinkerbelle" She blushed at his statement; she loved it when he talk Na'vi!

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"You are small, Tinkerbelle" He whispered in her ear in a husky voice, she blushed and shivered as his warm breathe hit her ear.

"I-I am not small, I am petit" She looked away from him and he raised his eyebrow then smiled larger "W-What did you say this morning?" She asked, he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hahahaha well find it out Bambi" He winked again.

"Are you calling me after Disney Characters?" She asked nearly laughing.

"Well yeah because I have a little sister and well...you know she makes me watch them with her" She felt her heart melt, he would do that for his little sister.

"Can we practice our duet tomorrow at my house- I mean if you want" She asked.

"Yeah love to" He traced small circles on the back of her hand and they walked towards the car park. Everyone looked at them and 'awww'ed them. She pulled her hand away but he caught it again. They walked though the hallways and everyone stared at them. They both walked past Quinn and Finn without giving them a single glance towards them and just smiled at each other.

"I have cheerleading tonight" She said trying to make conversation. He smirked

"I have football tonight" He said "I'll walk you home" She nodded, he leaned in and whispered "I hope your cheering for me" He winked and walked away to his first lesson.


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel got out of calculus, she felt a rough hand pull her back, and she saw Quinn with a menacing look on her face.

"Quinn what can I do for you on this...beautiful day?" She asked sarcastically.

"Listen Man-hands stop going after my sloppy seconds" She glared.

"Why would you care? Remember you cheated on him with Finn did you ever think about how he felt?" She said glaring just as harsh.

"I don't care I just thought I would tell you he will never fall for you, he just pretends to like you cause you're a pity case, he feels pity for you. Why else? Why would he want an ugly troll for you? Man-hands he doesn't like you, no one likes you at all, and we all just pretend to like you since you can't get any friends" she smirked "and stop chasing after Finn, got it?" She added.

"Maybe you should put him on a leash since I'm not the one chasing" Everyone gasped and laughed.

"He doesn't love you he loves me" She spat out.

"Well he didn't say that last time when he went out with you before you went all Prego on his ass" Rachel smirked.

"He never" She glared.

"Oh but he did" Rachel laughed. Rachel turned her back on Quinn and walked away.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME" She screamed.

"I'm not running Quinn, I'm walking there's a difference" Rachel sighed rolling her eyes "Oh by the way tell your 'boyfriend' to stop harassing me" Rachel winked and walked away again. Everyone laughed and shoved pass Quinn.

'_SAM- AHAHAHAHA Bambi that was awesome, don't think I wasn't watching. The ice queen officially got burned! See you soon, babe Xxxxx ' _Rachel smiled but then remembered what Quinn said, did he really think she was a pity case? Was he really her friend? She shook her head and continued to her next class.


	17. Chapter 17

The questions ran through her mind all day, she entered through the locker room doors and steadied herself. She started to warm up and stretch before going out on the field. She walked out and saw lots of people running on the field, the football players were running around and tackling each other. She ran to the huddle of girls and they did routines. Half an hour later, she looked around then caught on to a familiar gaze; she blushed and looked away knowing he would be smirking by now. She heard Sue blow her whistle then took that as an exit. She ran into the locker rooms and freshened/cleaned herself. Then saw Sam casually leaning against the door, her breath got caught in her throat, he looked beautiful. He wore his usual smile; he looked really muscular and tall. She waved at him and ran towards him.

"Hi Bambi" She blushed at him nickname.

"Hi Sammy" He blushed slightly too.

"So you ready?" He asked and she just nodded. They walked in completer silence until she broke the silence.

"Are you really my friend?" She blurted out; she saw Sam furrow his eyebrows but stayed in silence. She felt her heart break; it was worse than when Finn broke up with her. She felt her eyes brim with tears "Quinn was right I am just a pity case, you PRETENDED to be my FRIEND, you Mr. SAMUEL EVANS is UNBELIEVABLE" She shrugged his hand away from her and stormed away ignoring the painful cries from the blonde boy. He stood there; he gritted his teeth and moaned in frustration. She mistook his silence for the wrong answer. He looked down and felt horrible. Before he knew it he was moving faster than ever, and when he saw the petit brunette walking down the street the Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he caught up to her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Bambi" He used her nickname, but she ignored him "Rach" Still no response he felt annoyed and frustrated "RACHEL BARBRA BERRY" She turned around in shock. He felt his heart break when he saw her mascara covered cheeks and her once beautiful eyes red, what hurt the most was the fact he had caused it "look at me" She ignored him, he grabbed her chin forcefully a stared in her brown eyes.

"J-Just go, l-leave me for Quinn, everyone else has just leave me alone-" He pressed his finger on her mouth to shush her

"Rachel I'm never going to leave you for Quinn, never. Just remember that. You wanna know why I don't consider myself a friend to you" She shook her head not wanting to hear it escape his lips "because I love you, I love you Rachel"

"Sam, don't" She whimpered.

"No Bambi I will, I love you and I will even shout it out right now and tell everyone how incredible you are. You're beautiful, smart, talented, loud, independent-"

"Sam don't do this"

"And when I first saw you I actually fell in love with you, but I found out you were with Finn and I was just so angry. I'm better then Finn, I would never let you down, I would never break your heart, I would never leave you for Quinn nor for any other girl in that matter" She smiled slightly "You don't realize how special you are and what hurts the most is the fact no one is there to embrace your specialness" She looked in his alluring eyes "I want to be that person" He whispered looking at her face.

"Sam I'm not so sure about-"

"HELL, I'll even scream about how much I love you right now" He suddenly let go of her, people watched as he stood on top of a random parked car "EVERYONE I HAVE THIS AMAZING GIRL THAT I LOVE RIGHT HERE" He pointed at her "BUT SHE DOESN'T REALISE HOW SPECIAL SHE REALLY IS SO IM GOING TO TELL YOU ALL" Everyone stared at him and smiled "I LOVE MISS RACHEL BARBRA BERRY AND I FOR ONE WILL NEVER LET HER GO! AND RIGHT NOW I 'M GOING TO TELL YOU WHY"

"Sam" she whined but smiled.

"NUMBER ONE, I LOVE HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE IS, NUMBER TWO, I LOVE HER ANGELIC LAUGH. NUMBER THREE; I LOVE SEEING HER LARGE SMILE EVERYDAY. NUMBER FOUR, I LOVE HER SINGING, NUMBER FIVE; I LOVE HOW INDPENTANT SHE IS. NUMBER SIX, I LOVE THE FACT THAT SHE SAYS SHE DOESN'T LISTEN TO RAP BUT YET STILL KNOW THE FULL LYRICS TO LOOK AT ME NOW BY CHRIS BROWN. NUMBER SEVEN; I LOVE THE CUTE LITTLE DIMPLE SHE GETS WHEN SHE SMILES. NUMBER EIGHT, I LOVE THE FACE SHE PULLS WHEN SHE CONCERTATES. NUMBER NINE; I LOVE IT WHEN SHE CUSSES IN NA'VI. NUBER TEN, I LOVE HOW STRONG SHE IS, RIGHT NOW SHE COULD THROW ME OFF THIS CAR AND TELL ME TO SHUT UP, BUT SHE LOVES ME TOO MUCH. SO THOSE ARE THE TEN REASON OUT OF MANY WHY I LOVE RACHEL BARBRA BERRY" He finished panting, everyone on the street clapped him. He got down from the car and smiled at Rachel, everyone watched intensely. She was crying and smiling

"Y-You're such an idiot" She cried out smiling while punching his chest.

"But I'm your idiot, so now I am going to do something before you can beat me to it like you normally do. Rachel Barbra Berry will you be my girlfriend for Ever and ever and ever and ever, also will you go to prom with me?" He asked.

"Of course you dork" She laughed, he gave her a goofy smile while everyone cheered and clapped. He smiled larger.

"Let's go back to your house remember we have a duet to practice" He winked and dragged her home hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile I had all these issues with going to the hospital etc also I had to catch up with my school work because I was off ill, going to the doctors daily. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If any of you have any ideas inbox me and I'll try to fit them in. Thank you ^^ **_

"Diva, tell me all about it, I saw the video on facebook so spill" Kurt said in a demanding tone, she told him everything that happened and she heard him squeal "Berry and Ken sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, second-"

"Shut it Kurt" She growled but still had a smile plastered on her face then he gasped.

"My little Diva has gone fully goo-goo eyes towards Ken" She blushed while he smirked.

"I-It's not like that" She murmured then he gasped again

"You LOVE him!" He shouted.

"N-No I don't-I mean maybe- no that's not what I meant what I mean is...Ilikehimalotsobutout" She quickly muttered. He raised his eyebrow

"So what your saying is that he loves you and you only like him a lot" He said in a monotone. She sighed and shook her head.

"Yes I do love him, more than anything in the world" She said "But I'm scared that he'll do what Finn did to me and go back to Quinn" Kurt sighed and rubbed him temples.

"He loves you Rach, he hates Quinn now plus Quinn and Finn rhyme which is stupid if you ask me" Kurt smiled when he heard Rachel laugh "double plus is the fact that he's different from Finn, he declared his love on top of a car to strangers and some students while Finn hid you like you were nothing. Ken knows you so well as well while Finn didn't listen to you. So stop moping about Finn and how he betrayed you and see Golden balls to declare your love for him too" He said quite charmingly.

"Thanks Kurt you're awesome" She smiled brightly giving him a hug, she let go of him.

"I know" He said in a uninterested voice. She giggled.

"You wanna watch wicked and sing a-long with the songs, so we sound a billion times better and compare our pitches to theirs?" She asked.

"You know me so well Diva" He winked and pulled out the DVD and put it in.

_**Kurt's POV**_

I held the last note of the song and smiled. I looked over to Berry and saw her eyes shining for the first time in months. She looked so happy; I saw her facial expressions and chuckled under my breath. She may seem like a strong, determined girl but really she was like a fragile glass. I remember the first time she stuck up for me when I was being bullied, the first competition we had against each other, and all the good times like when she tripped over those bins. I shook my head at the thought then remembered Blaine. I and Blaine have been going out for nearly a whole year and Blaine said he had something special planned out for the both of us. I felt lightweight on my shoulder; I turned my head and saw Berry sound asleep. I chuckled and closed my eyes. Maybe Ken was special after all, the football team needed him, the glee club needed him and Rach need him, but I swear if Ken hurts my little divas feelings I will personally bitch slap him with my very impressive verbal abuse, and I know for a fact Santana and Britt will too.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam's pov

Sighed happily and walked into my motel room. I saw my little sister and brother playing with the TV remote. I almost skipped into my room and sat on my bed. Me and Rachel. Rachel and Me. Sam and Rachel. I just couldn't believe finally I have gotten a girl that was perfect. She was beautiful, talented and well...perfect! I hummed Baby under my breath and closed my eyes. I felt even happier then I was with Quinn, sure Rachel was annoying, loud, controlling and slightly crazy but that is what makes her special. I could also rub it in Finn's face that I got the girl he loves and that my friend sounds like payback. I chuckled and opened my eyes, I saw my mother starring at me.

"Sam, your starting to scare me, please don't say you've turned all Looney on us" I stared at her for a second then shook my head.

"No mum I'm just having the best day of my life...that's all" I shrugged looking at the wall full of posters.

"Sam, what's going on?" She asked and at that same moment my phone decided to ring. Our heads both turned to the phone, we looked at each other and I quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hey Bambi what's up?" I asked. My mum threw a glare at me and I stuck my tongue out.

"Hey Sammy I was wondering if you are still up for coming over tomorrow to do our duets?" I heard angelic voice say.

"Yep of course Bambi" I sighed happily and heard her giggle over the phone, not to sound to cheesy but it sound like bells rings. Not the evil loud bells that wake you up early in the morning...insert evil glare to the person who invented those bells.

"Sammy" I heard her say.

"Yeah?" I asked slightly.

"Nga yawne lu oer" I felt my heart race and my face light up. My mum looked at me weirdly.

"Nga yawne lu oer Nìhawng" I heard her giggled and hang up on me.

"Sam...What's going on?" She asked strangely.

"I love Rachel Berry, that's what's wrong" I closed my eyes but missed the sly smile my mother was giving me.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Rachel's pov**_

I opened my brow eyes and looked to see Kurt's smiling at me. I gave him a tired smile back and sighed.

"G'mornin my little Diva" He whispered chuckled.

"Hello Kurt" I smiled. I did my normal routine and sat down. Kurt looked at me with furrowed brows "What?" I asked.

"That is not the right style for you diva" He stood up and looked at me. He pulled out a black leather jacket, white vest top, skinny jeans and red converse. He smiled at me and I smiled at my reflection. I twirled.

"So how do I look?" I giggled and he nodded.

"Very nice diva" He said in approval "C'mon let's get you to school. Kurt luckily brought spare clothes for the sleepover. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car. I slipped in a Broadway CD, I was humming along while looking outside. Then it hit me, it hit me hard, I was in a relationship, with a football player and Quinn's ex-boyfriend. I was going to get eaten alive...No I'm not I'm a cheerleader she can't do anything to me. I smirked evilly and looked at Kurt who quickly parked inside the parking lot. I got out of the car and held my head up high as I strolled into school. Everyone said hello to me, high fived me and I felt so confident. I opened my locker and took out my books. I place them in the normal place, wedged between my chest and right arm. I shut my locker and saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes, immediately my face broke out into a giant smile. I gave the blond a hug and I heard him whisper

"Miss me?" I giggled and saw him raise an eyebrow. I nodded and moved the books into my left hand. I grabbed his left hand and dragged him to first class. I said goodbye to him since I was in English and he was in math's, he quickly pecked my cheeks and I felt my face heat up. I smiled and waved goodbye to him. I walked in and sat in my usual seat. I felt a warm presence next to me and saw Santana and Brittany.

"Hey Rach" Brittany waved and smiled.

"Hi" Santana smiled- yes she ACTUALLY smiled! I gave them a giant smile

"Hi guys, how are you today?" I asked them getting my books ready.

"We're good" Santana casually replied.

"My cat drove my car into a tree this morning so I had to walk" Brittany said filling in the silence. I smiled, oh Brittany what would we do without you?


	22. Chapter 22

**DUN DUN DUN this is the dilemma of the story. Don't worry your little heads though, it I'll ALWAYS be SAMCHEL!**

_**Rachel's Pov **_

It was dinner; unfortunately school didn't serve a vegan menu even though I bugged the principle about it, but fortunately for me I bought a packed lunch. I have a lettuce sandwich, apple, strawberry yoghurt and some carrot sticks. I made my way to the music room and sat myself down. I wiped my jeans and leaned backwards on the chair. I began taking bites out of my perfectly perfect sandwich and smiled. My life was PERFECT; I hope nothing would go wrong. I remembered the smiling, self conscious blond and grinned larger. I heard voices outside the room I was in. I furrowed my brows, who would create this racket. I walked quickly but slowed down when I heard Sam's voice. I heard an angelic voice after his...Quinn. I hid behind the wall next to him.

"Quinn, you didn't want me you wanted Finn now you have him!" Sam shouted.

"Well I don't want him now I only want you" I looked down at the floor for a second, I turned my head around and my eyes stung with tears.

They were kissing; Sam looked like he wasn't going to pull away any time soon. I looked down; I wasn't going to cry about some hormonal boy. WHO NEEDS THEM! But he lied, that the thing that hurt me the most. He lied! He said he wasn't going to get back together with. That he would never leave me for Quinn. I let out a sniffle and Sam quickly pulled away. He looked in my direction, I quickly hid.

"Wanna come back to mine?" Quinn asked. I heard a murmur and they were gone. I slid down the wall and cried my heart out. The bell rung but I didn't care. I heard loud footsteps coming inside the music room. I stared blankly at the piano at the other side.

"Rach" I heard a concerned voice next to me. I turned my head and saw Puck. I sniffed and quickly wiped my eyes.

"He lied" I whispered, I saw his face drop. His face was void of emotion.

"What. Did. He. Do. Rach?" He said through clenched teeth.

"H-he Kissed Quinn" I murmured. He narrowed his eyes on the door next to him.

"I'LL KILL HIM FOR HURTING YOU!" He shouted.

"Puck, please don't. I-I need you" My voice cracked at the end. I saw his features soften. He sat down next to me and hugged me. His large fingered rubbed circles on my back, it always calmed me down. I hugged my head in his chest and smelt his aftershave.

"I missed this" I heard him say lightly. I nodded

"Same. We had good times didn't we?" I asked, he put his chin on the top of my hair and nodded lightly.

"We were badass" He whispered and I giggled. He always made me laugh in these times.

"Yeah, we were badass" He chuckled.

"I guess I'm rubbing off on you Rach" I looked up at him

"No I just found out my boyfriend right now is probably screwing the ice queen right now" I sighed and my heart broke again. The scene replayed in my head over and over again. Puck sighed

"How about I take you home, I'll call over Kurt and we could watch reruns of Funny girl and Rent while eating strawberry Ice-cream" I looked up again and smiled.

"You know me so well" I giggled; he pushed me off lightly and helped me up.

"C'mon" He held my hand and led me to his car.


	23. Chapter 23

**THIS IS KURT POWER TIME! THE TWO DIVA'S ALWAYS STICK TOGETHER! Enjoy the cuteness of Kurt!**

_**Kurt's pov**_

I heard my phone ring. I picked it up to meet the beautiful sound of...Pucks voice, Oh lovely (note the sarcasm)

"Hello Puck" I sighed.

"Kurt, Berry's here in my arms crying. Come over to hers quick and buy ice cream" I immediately worried and panicked.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?" I couldn't help but yell.

"Jeez, no need to yell. Ken was kissing Prego Barbie, then Prego Barbie invited him over to her house" I felt my face go red with anger.

"I just need to make one stop and I'll be there in thirty" I hung up and rushed in my car. I drove to Prego Barbie's house and punched the door. I saw Prego Barbie answer the door.

"Kurt, what you doing here?" She asked. THE NERVE OF THIS BITCH!

"Move it, Prego Barbie" I shoved pass her, I saw Sam lounging on the sofa. He stood up to greet me, well I greeted him alright...WITH MY FIST. I punched him with all my power, he stumbled back.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted chocked.

"I'M DOING THIS FOR MY RACHEL, WHO UNFORTUNATLY SAW YOU AND PREGO BARBIE KISSING" I screamed and walked out. I looked at Prego Barbie, then looked her up and down "-and you bitch, you look fat. Diet once in a while or are you pregnant again Slut" I spat out venomously, she started crying. I slammed her front door and went inside my car. I drove quickly to my little Diva's house hoping she was okay.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all the reviews and it means a lot to me. Not sounding cheesy but you've given me more confidence to write stories and post them. **

**If you want to read my new stories that I've created please visit , I have the same name **_**forgetmenotflowers. **_**Once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I enjoy reading them! Sorry for the short chapter but I was kinda hoping to build up for a epic scene in prom...WHOOPS said to much ;-) **

**Sam's pov**

I stood there confused, my rough hand pressed on to my now burning cheek. I looked down furrowing my brows. I grabbed my jacket and head out the front door. I saw Kurt's car quickly leaving, I felt defeated. I replayed the scene over and over again my head. His harsh venomous words piercing my ears, '_I'M DOING THIS FOR MY RACHEL, WHO UNFORTUNATLY SAW YOU AND PREGO BARBIE KISSING' _then it hit me like a drunk driver hitting a dear. She saw me and Quinn kissing...Shit! I ran quickly to my house, she wouldn't want to see me! I didn't mean any harm from it; she must be really hurt I PROMISED HER! I didn't mean to, Quinn forced herself on me and she invited me back to her house to talk about becoming friends and her 'helping' me with Rachel. I was going to do something really special but now I've fucked it up! I need to beg her for forgiveness now...


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys and ladies! I wanted to thank you for the reviews and apologise for the short chapter so I quickly typed this up to make up for it. I decided to make it Noah's Point of View. I thought it would be quite fun to write! So thank you all again and I love hearing from you! Here's the chapter ^^ ****

_**Puck's pov**_

I watch Rachel angelic face sleep, her eye brows knotted then relaxed. I saw Kurt do the same reaction. I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. I watched Barbra thing-person sing her heart out, I turned the TV off but I still couldn't get one question out of my head. Why would Sam do this to Berry? I may be cruel to be kind or just plain cruel to be badass but I wouldn't do this is Berry; I'm still her friend no matter what. He's lucky I haven't gone all Mr. T on him! I'm seriously pissed but I know that Berry would destroy him with one line. I sighed again and felt Berry hug closer to me. I slowly slid her off me, and then picked her tiny figure in my arms. I carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. I haven't been here in donkies, I remember Kurt telling me it was like strawberry short-cake and my little ponies spewed in here. I walked out the room and slung Kurt over my shoulder.

"Stop man-handling me-"

"Shut it, Lord Gaga" I really wasn't in the mood, fifteen pints of tears, 150 tissues, and four tubs of ice cream later she was finally asleep! I chucked him in his truck and began to drive him to his house. I slung him over my shoulder again and knocked on his door. I saw an irritated Finn

"Dude what's you prob-Oh"

"Take him" I gritted my teeth; he ruffled his disheveled hair and yawned. He grabbed him and slammed the door in my face. I gritted my teeth, and knocked the door again

"Oh hello Noa-"

"Puck Madam" She nodded and apologized.

"I was wondering if I could stay, I mean I took Kurt home and I feel like shit. Dealing with girls is very hard!" I yawned. She finally nodded and let me in.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I've just been stressing a lot this month. It doesn't really help when teachers keep throwing random tests at you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's just a little feelings chapter.**_

_**Sam's pov (school-dinner)**_

I watched the tired Rachel let out a laugh, I felt a painful tug and I felt sick. I looked over at my dinner and froze. I realized I couldn't go another day without Rachel; I actually _need_ her to function properly. I saw her tired brown eyes glance at me, I noticed that the natural glow she has, has disappeared and now left her looking fragile. I just wanted to hug her and never let go. I knew I had to move quick if I wanted her back.

_**Rachel's pov (school-dinner)**_

I laughed at a joke Noah told me. I felt an intense gaze on me; I looked at their direction and saw a very tired Sam. I just wanted to run in his arms and tell him its okay but I've made that mistake to much. Noah gave me the look asking if I was okay, I nodded stiffly and couldn't wait for glee club to be over. I looked at the clock and rushed to lessons. I had cheerleading practice after glee so it's going to be a VERY long day! I took my seat in science and felt a warm presence next to me. I saw Santana's face soften and she held out her arms. She gave me a comforting hug but I couldn't cry.

"It's going to be okay, Rach" I nodded and silent agreed. I knew everything would work out in the end. I felt another presence behind me and saw Brittany.

"I don't like it when you cry Rachie, you look sad" She looked like a little child who just saw her pet die. I gave her a hug

"Rachie is perfectly fine after all I have you and Santana" She smiled brightly and gave me a hug.

_**Awwwww a little friendship fluff there! Hope you enjoy and review after all I like seeing people's comments and views! ^^ ****_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Epic chapter here...Well I think it's epic. Anyways back to the story and remember **__**I don't own any of the characters... I WISH **_

_**Anyways back to the story! ^^ ****_

_**Santana's pov**_

Guppy mouth better clean up his act because I will seriously kill him. I hated the way he looked like a kicked puppy when he stared at Rachel, it just pisses me off! He pretends he's innocent yet he doesn't try to get her back! I held Brittany's pinky and we walked towards glee. I saw guppy face jotting something down. He looked up and he looked relieved.

"Santana, I need help getting Rachel back" I stared into his eyes "Can you get everyone from glee club here" I nodded and looked away. Ken this better be a good idea.

_**Normal POV**_

Rachel collected her books after class. She walked to glee club with a fake smile on her face. Everyone greeted her until she met the music room. She opened them to reveal a smiling glee club; they all stood in one line.

She saw that the all wore yellow, she smiled at the memory when they did the girls mash-up. She saw Sam walk on stage and her smile faltered. He took in a deep breath and strummed his guitar.

"**You Are My Sunshine  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>when skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>how much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away****" **Everyone froze and the music started

**I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
>and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you<br>now I don't want u back for the weekend  
>not back for a day , no no no<br>I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay****" **Everyone danced around her then froze

"**The other night, dear,  
>as I lay sleeping<br>I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
>When I awoke, dear,<br>I was mistaken  
>and I hung my head and cried" <strong>Theperformance was over and they all stared at Rachel.

"W-What was that?" She swallowed back her tears.

"Rach, I love you and only you. I need you. What you saw happen between my and Quinn was a mistake. Even ask her, she invited me back to her house to help me with a surprise for prom. Please Rach" She looked at him and sighed. He looked down

"You are so lucky that I love you" He looked up and she smiled gently.

"I've miss you so much!" She gently kissed him.

_**Awwwwww little reunion there. I don't own any of the songs used, this is my idea of a mash-up but it kinda turned into a epic fail. If anyone has any ideas and how I could improve the story or give me any inspiration feel free to message me or review! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Walking on sunshine – Katrina and the waves**_

_You are my sunshine - _Written by former Louisiana State Governor Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell; Copyright 1940 and 1977 by Peer International Corporation. This song is one of two official songs for the State of Louisiana.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Warning - This chapter contains the cuteness of Stacy and Stevie, also if you thought that Agnes from Despicable me was cute...you're awesome!**_

_**After cheerleading **_

Rachel and Sam were sat in Sam's room. Rachel loved it in Sam's room; it was so cute and well... so Sam! He was just sat there playing with her brown hair and thought how lucky he was. Rachel sighed and smiled.

"It feel so weird, but at the same time right. Like a hour and 31 minutes ago I thought that you cheated on me but now we're cuddling like nothing happened" Rachel stated.

"You don't like it" Sam looked panic stricken.

"yes, of course I do but doesn't it feel weird to you too?" She asked.

"No because all I know Is that I'm sat here with the girl I love and there is nothing that could go wrong right now" As soon as he said that they heard a giant bang in the next room.

"You were say" Rachel grinned, they both stood up and walked into the next room

"God Stevie they almost found out we were listening to them" Stacy almost shouted.

"Well s'not my fault!" Stevie shouted.

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"-And I thought you were watching TV" The children turned around and saw Rachel. Sam grinned at them.

"We were" The kids shouted.

"Were not" Sam and Rachel shouted.

"Were too" The kids shouted.

"Were too" The older ones shouted.

"Were not" The older kids looked amused.

"How about we all watch Avatar?" Sam suggested.

"NO" All three of them shouted.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Little bit of Sam and Rachel fluff...enjoy **_

_**That night**_

"Prom's tomorrow" Sam nodded.

"I know" He stated and she smiled, they heard 'I've had the time of my life' come on TV and Sam snuck a glance at Rachel "Miss Berry could I have this dance?" She smiled brightly and nodded. He bowed to her and took her hand. They walked into the middle of the living room and slowly danced. He twirled her around, he just stared at her

"Sam, what's wrong?" Rachel asked

"I don't know why I didn't do this earlier" He answered while she nodded in agreement "Nga yawne lu" He whispered

"Nga yawne lu oer" They kissed


	30. Chapter 30

_**Prom night part 1**_

Rachel came out and Kurt let a tear escape his eyes. His little diva was growing up! He let another one escape and Blaine wiped his tears. She twirled around in her pink dress

"What do you think?" She had a giant smile plastered on her face

"Perfect and beautiful diva, Ken is Lucky!" She giggled and hugged Kurt.

"Thanks Kurtie" He grinned and gave her a hug back.

"LETS PARTY" Blaine shouted, they all smiled and laughed. They heard a knock on the door, Kurt shush Rachel and told her to go upstairs and to slow motion walk down. She scurried off upstairs

"Ken" Kurt nodded at the blond. Sam awkwardly grinned

"Hey Kurt" Sam had his hair gelled and a second hand tux.

"Rachel" Kurt hissed at Rachel, she jumped and walked down the stairs. Sam's expression was priceless, he looked like the world hottest woman walked down those stairs...well she did according to him as Rachel is the world's hottest woman. His eyes traced down her body and stared at her face

"Y-You ummmm y-you...l-look- You look...Perfect and beautiful" He stuttered out

"You look handsome yourself lover boy" She grinned. He blushed bright red and cleared his throat

"L-Lets g-go t-then" They all got in the car.


	31. Chapter 31

**Some intense drama here but don't worry guys SAMCHEL RULES! ^^ ****

_**At prom**_

The lights flashed and the music blared out. Rachel was sat with the glee club members...well without Quinn and Finn. Rachel felt uncomfortable as she felt Finns gaze of her, she felt Sam wrap an arm around her waist almost protectively. She looked at Sam and he had a glare on his face. She saw that he and Finn were glaring at each other

"What's wrong Sammy? She asked

"Frankenteen keeps staring at you" He growled out

"Does it matter?" She asked "As long as I'm here with you, in your arms, Finn doesn't matter. I'm yours now no-one else...wanna dance?" She asked, he chuckled and carried her to the dance floor. Sam started to do some...unique moves that would probably get him beat up the next day, but they didn't care. She looked on her left and saw Kurt dancing with Blaine. She smiled

"STUDANTS, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION" The music stopped and she saw the principle with a microphone "PROM KING AND QUEEN ARE..." Everyone froze the air was intense "Quinn and Finn" She watched as they both jumped up and went on stage. Rachel smiled, she didn't care she didn't need to crown to make her happy, she had Sam.

"Thanks all for voting me, I have some news to tell you all...I'm pregnant with Sam's child" Rachel froze and Sam's face dropped. Quinn grinned evilly; Rachel looked down while everyone gasped. Rachel walked out of the room leaving Sam flabbergasted. Rachel broke down in tears alone in the toilet's, she didn't care if anyone heard.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Sam's pov**_

I growled, I know for a fact that was not true. I never even got to second base with Quinn! I saw Rachel run out of the room

"QUINN" I shouted felling angry. She widened her eyes "YOU LYING, CHEATING BITCH. I NEVER EVEN SLEPT WITH YOU SO IT'S DEFINATLY NOT MY CHILD" I stormed out to calm down, I heard fait sobs "Rach" I softly said, I walked into the toilets. She cried harder when I walked in, I felt my heart break

"Rach it isn't mine, I didn't do anything with her...I-I swear down on my life I didn't" She nodded

"I know but I just got so-so angry. I want to punch her" She angrily stated. I hugged her

"And you say I'm the violent one" She giggled.

"Sam, I love you and Quinn will never get in the way of us...ever" I smiled and kissed her.

"Do you wanna go home?" I asked her, she nodded and we intertwined our fingers and we left.


	33. Chapter 33

_**That night**_

They got to Sam's motel room, they were alone since his parent were living with his Aunt. She sighed and sat on the couch, he sat down next to her

"Rachel I'm sorry about how the night ended-" He was silenced by a kiss

"It's not your fault" She whispered. They carried on kissing; Rachel fell backward on the sofa, Sam suddenly stopped

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing" It was silent after that.

"Should we watch Avatar?" She asked, he sighed and shook his head. Then put his head in his hands, she knew something was wrong "What's wrong?" She asked, he didn't reply "What's wrong?"

"I just want you so bad" He moaned. She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"You can have me if you want" She muttered, he sighed then shook his head. She stood up and he focused on her "Remember Rocky Horror Picture Show we did?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"Well you know Janet's and Rocky's scene" He nodded staring at her.

**I was feeling done in, couldn't win**  
><strong>I'd only ever kissed before.<br>I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
>it only leads to trouble and seat wetting...<br>Now all I want to know is how to go **She walked towards him and he gulped. Looking her up and down, he licked his lips then nervously rubbed the back of his neck.**  
>I've tasted blood and I want more<br>I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
>I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance: <strong>he looked tempted but shook his head. She sighed then led him to his bedroom.**  
>Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty<br>Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
>Creature of the night.<strong> He looked at her; he ran his hand down her stomach the stopped.**  
>Then if anything grows while you pose<br>I'll oil you up and rub you down **She rubbed his abs and then circled him.**  
>And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction<br>You need a friendly hand and I need action... **She put her hand on his chest and pushes him on the bed forcefully. He looked at her hungrily and looked down. She giggled at his pants and he looked embarrassed.**  
>Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty<br>Thrill me chill me fulfil me **she crawled towards him and smirked.**  
>Creature of the night. <strong>

He sighed "FORGET IT" He forcefully kissed her, he rolled over so he was on top.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Thank you for the reviews you awesome people! The story will come to a end soon but remember lots of chapters to come...And a sequel! **_

_**Normal pov**_

Rachel woke up with a smile of her face, she sighed happily and yawned. She felt Sam leave a trail of kisses from her jaw to her shoulder.

"Good morning Bambi" She giggled

"Good morning Sammy" She turned around and kissed Sam.

"Don't start with that or I never let you leave" Sam grinned playfully. It was silent

"Sam, why was you so hesitant yesterday?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well...I didn't really want to rush in to anything" She smiled.

"Nga yawne lu" She whispered.

"Nga yawne lu oer" He whispered back kissing her nose. She got out of bed and slid into his T-sit and his shorts while he slid into some boxers.

"Want some breakfast?" She asked, he grinned and nodded his head.

"Lead the way m'lady" She giggled as he bowed to her. She went in the kitchen and started to fry some eggs and bacon for Sam "Rach, you don't have to do that for me" He sighed.

"You are nearly a man-" She started

"-HEY!-" Sam said

"-and you need your protein to grow up big and strong" She finished.

"I am offended" He gawked

"Sammy, you are very strong but you need to get your protein" She kissed his cheek and placed the food on the plate. She pulled out some cereal and ate.

"Rachel, do your Dad's know you're here?"

"...DAMMIT" She checked her phone and she received 42 missed calls and 15 texts "I am so dead" she took a deep breath. She rung her dads "Hey daddy" She laughed nervously then the shouting began. Sam sighed happily; he wanted to wake up next to Rachel every morning.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Just a small dialogue bit. Hope you enjoy!**_

"What happened, Bambi?" He grinned as she smacked his shoulder.

"Your sexiness got me into trouble" She pouted.

"Ahh see ladies can't resist me" He winked while pulling a pose.

"Yeah, that's why you're still a virgin" She laughed while he turned bright red.

"H-Hey I gave you a night to remember, didn't I?" He stuttered looking flustered.

"Mmmhmmm" She replied looking away.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Maybe" She looked at him; her brown eyes glinted with mischief.

"Maybe I should show you again" She raised her perfect eyebrow and smirked "so you can re-judge on my performance" He grinned. She moved closed so they were touching foreheads.

"Well Mr. Samuel Evans you're performance last night was...ok but not satisfactory" He gawked at her, she winked and walked into his bedroom "Care to prove me wrong Mr. Evan" He jumped and ran inside the bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36

This is the end Chapter to the story Samchel, I hope you have enjoyed my story and I might write a sequal...Enjoy. If you want to read the stories I've created on Fictionpress my name is Forgetmenotflowers ^^ **

Rachel Berry had to admit her life great. She had a loving family, friends, good grades and an amazing boyfriend. Her boyfriend was awesome, he had a great personality, looks and life wasnt perfect but great. She never really thought anything good would come from school, only education and learning...Thats whats schools for, you experiance everything from the great parts to the worse parts. You learn that Enemies are nothing but an obstacle in your path to a brighter future. She realised that all the slushies and tears were worth it since she got something great out of it. She turned to here boyfriend next to her, today was graduation and she had to make a speach. She looked around as her name was called, she stood up and walked to the stand. She looked at the crowd, her fathers and back on the cards in front of her. She sighed and put her cards down

"Today, I was suppose to make a speech. A speech about the good times at this school, and the bad times at this school, but today I'm going to tell you this one quote that really stuck by me from Dr. Suess 'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened', and it did happen. It happened for me, this past year has been hard with all the drama that's beein going on. Glee was an amazing experience, even though we didnt win nationals doesn't mean that we're not better. So I wanted to thank everyone for showing me what the real world is like. Mr. Schue, I wanted to thank you for being there for me, for us when we needed it and for being an awesome teacher. Mercades, thank you for being a great competition, and I know you're going to make it big. Santana and Brittany, thank you for ebing there for me and helping me. Artie, thank you for helping everyone, we didnt really speak to eachother and I want to change that. Mike and Tina, thank you for making everyones day brighter and make everyone smile at your dancing. Kurt, thank you for everything, thank you for just being here and supporting me by telling me how badly my fashion sense was. And Sam, thank you for just being you, no hiding from me and being your normal nerdy self. You've helped me through a lot and loved me for who I am. I wanted to thank all of you for everything, for the slushy, the insults, and the tears because I wouldnt be who I am and where I am today. So remember 'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened'" Everyone clapped, I know I didnt have my fairy tale ending with Finn, but I had it with someone much greater. My life didnt go to plan, but that's what made it exciting and worth living. I took and seat next to her boyfriend

"That was amazing" He kissed her cheek "Nga yawne lu oer" She smiled

"Nga yawne lu oer nìhawng" Yeah her life wasn't fairytale perfect but she loved it the way it was...


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hey guys it's me...obviously -_-""**_

_**So I was thinking about writing more on the Samchel, so choose between**_

_**A) Sequal**_

_**B) A new story**_

_**C) Remake of this story**_

_**To vote you could either PM or review, so please if you've enjoyed this story vote because I like keeping my reader happy :) **_

_**Forgetmenotflowers ^^ ****_


	38. AN sorry again :

_**Hey awesome readers it's me...unfortuantly :)**_

_**Sorry for giving you another A/N but this is important...or at least to me it is**_

_**I watched Thor the other day (IT WAS AMAZING!) and X-men First Class (WHICH WAS ALSO AMAZING) and I want to do a fanfction, so all you lovely people have to do is choose between these choices**_

_**A) Loki/OC (Thor)**_

_**B) Alex aka Havok/OC (X-men First Class)**_

_**C) Charles Xaiver/OC (X-men First Class)**_

_**D) Sif/OC (Thor)**_

_**Please PM me or Review this story your choice and I'll count the votes...**_

_**P.S You are ALL AWESOME for reading this A/N all the way through, this is important to me so pretty, pretty please vote.**_

_**Thank you for your time!**_

_**Forgetmenotflowers ^^ ****_


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys it's me, I'm starting to plan my sequal to this story and I promise it'll be up...I'll possibly try to start it on Friday (cough cough my birthday cough***_

_**ANYWAY there is also a point to this, I have put up my new story 'Calm your mind', and yes it's a X-men Fanfiction. So lot's of people have voted for Charles/OC and Alex/OC so I'm doing both.**_

_**I am also guilty, since all you lovely people have voted for both I felt guilty, so I've decided to also do a Loki/OC maybe a little Sif/OC fanfiction, I'll most probably start that when I break up for Christmas.**_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading this ALL the way through, I hope all of you who voted for X-men fanfiction you can check it out now!**_

_**Forgetmenotflowers ^^ ****_


End file.
